


Fluff HC's for Caspar

by orphan_account



Series: Imagine FE3H [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, I love him, caspar is babie, these are just headcanons oop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Five fluffy headcanons for Caspar.





	Fluff HC's for Caspar

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I decided I would start to put my works from tumblr onto my archive! :) I post more frequently on my tumblr, so follow me @ageofbileth! :)

1\. He knows it’s inappropriate to have feelings for his professor, for goddess sake. He knows it would be even more inappropriate to act on said feelings. But, he’s also never been one for subtlety, so it was fairly obvious to his classmates. When asked about it (more like interrogated) by Edelgard and Hubert, he finally told the truth (“Yes! Okay, so what if I have feelings for the professor? It isn’t a big deal!). And to his extreme embarrassment (and Hubert’s annoyance at the boy’s loud behavior), that was the exact moment Byleth entered their classroom. (Yeah, maybe he shouldn’t have talked to them about this there.)

2\. After Byleth merged with Sothis, Caspar couldn’t stop going on and on about their new hairstyle. “You know, professor, you got the color a bit off. If you wanted to steal my look, you could’ve just asked, ya know! Maybe then you would’ve gotten it right!” A loud laugh and a cheeky smile came from the boy, before being slapped on the back of his head. “OW!”

3\. After the five-year gap, Caspar wouldn’t let Byleth leave his side. The moment their reunion battle was over, he hugged them so tight and wouldn’t let them go. (“No, Dorothea, I didn’t cry!”) Not that they told anyone, but Byleth enjoyed their cuddling moments, even though their face didn’t convey their joy. 

4\. Caspar was a warrior at heart. He hated being weak, as is expected. It didn’t take Byleth very long to teach him that a little emotional availability isn’t weak. In fact, it’s the opposite. The first time Byleth saw him cry was after they had learned of his father’s death. And Caspar had confided in the professor in every situation since then.

5\. Caspar refused to let Byleth go on missions without him. “I made a promise to myself that I’d protect you.” He never broke that promise.


End file.
